general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/Trust
This is the fourteenth episode of the A New Life Season Two and the twenty-second episode overall. "You seem pretty sure about that. Would you be interested in a little help?" asked smiling a black man, getting out of the shadows. Tyrone and Kurt hadn't even noticed him there. ---- "Hey, what the fuck! Where did you came from?" asked Tyrone, threateningly turning at the man. "Actually, I was here the whole time. Relax, I'm no hurt for you, as long you're no hurt for me. Name's Steve, by the way. I'm here for almost a week now. And well, you can see that I'm not happy about it." the man said, letting the two take a look at his bruised face, with a black eye. "What do you mean by "a little help"? What can you do to help us locked up here like a slave?" asked Kurt, doubtful. "Do you think I just sat here and rotted? No, man. I escaped before. That fucker Jasper caught me, though. He beat the shit out of me, but he didn't killed me for some reason. He said something about me serving as a bargain chip." said Steve. "A bargain chip? To who?" asked Kurt. "I had a small group at Atlanta. We were lead by a shit-face, but we lived well, that was until we ram into some bandits, and shit went down. Jasper got all mad and had those twins catch me while I was on a run alone." Steve explained. "Wait, you're talking about Duke?" asked Kurt. Steve replied positively with a nod. "Shit man, sorry to tell you this, but he didn't gave a shit about you. If it depended on him, you'd be here forever. He's probably dead by now anyway, all of them are." "Heh. I figured so. I don't feel anything for them assholes, except maybe Vinnie. He was kinda cool. I hope Duke went out slowly and painfully." said Steve, with no remorse. "So, are we going to break out this shit-hole or not?" asked Tyrone, determined. "Damn right we will." Steve replied. ---- It took some hours, but the three men finally managed to remove two corroded bars on the windows of the class, thanks to Tyrone's immense strength. His strong body got him in some trouble passing through the small space between the remaining bars after they managed to break through the boards on the window, but he still managed to escape the room. "Okay, now what we do? Just run like there's no tomorrow?" asked Steve. "No, we can't. We have more people here. Around eight more." said Kurt. "Shit, you're in ten? Must have really pissed that asshole off. Oh well, I suppose we need to free your buddies then." he said. The three sneak around the complex, crouching to avoid being spotted by any patrolling guard in the main building. They got to the front doors, where the corpse of the guard killed by Duncan was still there. Strangely, no one was sent to guard the prisoners. "This seems fishy... Why aren't anyone at the front doors?" asked himself Tyrone. "I don't know. It's like they knew someone would get out and try to free the other prisoners." said Steve. "Oh, wait. Shit!" "What in the actual fuck do you think you're doing out here?" a voice was heard behind them. Dennis and Duncan got out from behind some trees. ---- "Wait. Did you heard that?" asked Sarah. "Sounded like the twins. Did they said someone was out there?" "Go fuck yourself, punk!" "This is Kurt's voice! Him and Ty must have found a way out of there, but they got caught. Dammit." said Pete. "Was that Kurt? Did he got out?" excitedly asked Nate. "Wait, Nate! I can hear Kurt's voice, Tyrone's too... But there are more people out there. I think that those twin shits are there, and there's another man." said Angela, as the argument continued out there. ---- "Steve, we talked about this last time. We said that you'd be okay, as long you didn't tried to escape again. Now look what you did. You escaped again and brought two other men with you. That's a hell of a mess. Jasper won't like this." said Dennis, shaking his head in disapproval. "Boss, we got a problem in the second complex. Yeah, he did it again." said Duncan to his walkie-talkie. "He's coming for you fucks... This is going to be SO good!" he said, with an almost inhuman excitement. The three men stood there, held at gunpoint by the twins, for a couple of minutes, before Jasper appeared at the distance, followed by Steph, Tom and Norman. "Let's get inside, shall we? I want all the others to see this." he said, as Duncan unlocked the door. ---- Jasper's henchmen opened all the doors and, holding the group at the gunpoint of five guns, lined them up to watch what was going to happen there. "So, you three break out of your cells. I don't know how in the actual fuck you did this, but you did it. You beat me, I admit the defeat. Congratulations, Steve." said him, stretching his right hand. "What the fuck is he doing?" asked Angela, whispering. "I don't know. He's obviously not "admitting defeat"." replied Pete. "You two shut the hell up!" yelled Norman. "Come on, Steve. Wouldn't you shake a poor man's hand?" asked Jasper with a smile. Steve reluctantly stepped forward and grabbed Jasper's hand. The bandit smirked as he pulled a long knife from his back pocket and delivered a blow so hard on Steve's wrist that his hand came off instantly. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAG! FUCK!" yelled Steve, holding his bleeding stump in terror. "You fucking piece of shit! I was going to keep you alive, keep you SAFE until the arrangement. But you had to try sneak out, didn't you? Well, it doesn't even matter anymore, as all of your companions are dead, you have no use for me anymore. Thank your new friends here for that." he said, smiling at the man's suffering. Jasper grabbed Steve by his hair and got him up. He grabbed Steve by his nape and stabbed him on the stomach, making him let out a fainting scream. Jasper continually stabbed the man for five more times, until he let him fall to the ground, heavily bleeding, but still breathing. "Kill me, please..." he managed to say with his mouth filled with his own blood, before choking on it. Jasper replied his pleading by kicking him on the hip, and then stepping on his other hand, pressing his weight against it, crushing it until he heard every single bone of it break. The man had his face covered in tears and blood, as he cried in pain at the ground. "I think I'm finished with you, buddy. The faster gets the prey, boys." he said to his henchmen. Almost immediately, Norman, Tom and Duncan aimed at Steve's head and a three shots were fired. "I won." said Duncan, proudly smiling at his "achievement." "Jesus Christ, these people are nuts!" exclaimed Sarah, covering his mouth as tears rolled down her eyes. "So, are we done here?" asked Dennis. "Not yet. These people need more to understand that I'm not fucking around." said Jasper. "Seeing the kid get punished in their place might teach they to not play with me." "What?" let out Steph, shocked. "No, you can't be serious, boss. He's just a kid, and he didn't do anything wrong!" "Unless you want to take the punishment yourself, I'd keep my mouth shut." grunted Jasper. "Hand me the boy. Now." "No, please. No! Don't let he take me!" pledged Nate, grabbing Angela's coat. "Hey! You don't touch that boy, motherfucker!" shouted Kurt, interrupting them. "I was the one that got out, it's me that you should beat, not him. You want to throw down, asshole? Let's do it." he said with a smile, as he got in a fighting stance. "This might be fun." said Jasper. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Leon Carter (No Lines) *Tyrone *Bandit Jasper Also Starring: *Jim (No Lines) *Matthew (No Lines) *Jessie (No Lines) *Sarah *Dennis Green *Duncan Green *Stephanie Villa Co-Stars: *Steve *Francis* *Bandit Norman *Bandit Tom (No Lines) *Does not appear in this episode. Deaths *Steve - Shot in the head by Duncan Green. Trivia *Last appearance of Steve.